


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by nobetterpicture



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 1 prompt "Remember when Akashi said if he lost against Seirin, he'd gouge his eyes out and hand them over? Did anyone hold him to that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy...this is my first KnB fic but I couldn't say no to this prompt, so please forgive any OOC ;;
> 
> Also, this isn't super shippy, just very subtle, but I wanted to tag it to be safe.
> 
> Also also, Akashi...I'm sorry...I really am.

An Akashi always keeps his promises. 

-

“Hey, Kuroko?”

“Yes.”

“If you’re not busy, I just got this really nice box in the mail from Akashi…” There's a hesitant pause “It came with a DVD and a super expensive wood box. You know, the shiny kind you keep valuables in? Anyway, the DVD has ‘Watch with Kuroko’ written on it, so, like I said, if you’re not busy…”

“I’ll be right over.”

-

They sit together on Kagami’s couch, both a little curious and a little confused. 

The DVD starts off simple enough.

Akashi appears, staring straight into the camera zooming in to his face and shoulders.

“Kagami. Kuroko. Thank you for...joining me on this important occasion even though you’re not really here with me. But that’s fine. Time is of value, after all.” A smile blooms on Akashi’s face. 

As the camera pans out again, Kuroko frowns and Kagami shifts. It’s a beautiful smile, no question...but the gold dagger in Akashi’s hand, the tip pressing against his left pointer finger hard enough to draw blood- 

“Kagami.” Kuroko starts, reaching out for Kagami's hand but the Akashi on screen cuts him off.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve sent you this video through the mail instead of our now frequent emails, but this occasion called for something more personal. It’s certainly a life changing event for me, and surely you two as well, since we have…” Akashi drifts off for a moment, his eyes looking down and his smile turns fond. But the sight of the blood trailing from his finger snaps him right back to the camera, finger absentmindedly painting red across his white shirt.

“Anyway, I’m getting off topic. The reason I sent all this is because I made a certain...promise during the Winter Cup.”

“ _Kagami_ ” Kuroko interjects again, suddenly knowing what this was. But Kagami was too curious, too entranced. He doesn’t get it. The natural pull of Akashi, even on a screen, is too much for Kagami, especially when they were off the court. It’s not like Kuroko isn’t affected, he just knows better, he’s grown used to it, but he never thought Akashi would go through with-

“This blade is actually one of my father’s. It’s from his personal collection.” Akashi raises the blade above him and the metal glistens in the unseen light behind the camera. “It’s a beautiful piece, so I don’t think he’ll mind me using it to protect my honor.”

“KAGAMI!” 

Kuroko dives for the remote, the tv, _anything_ but it’s too late. 

They both freeze in horror as the blade slides right into Akashi’s right eye, the decor hilt hitting the bridge of his nose. Blood flows down his face, but instead of screaming like Kuroko and Kagami, he simply

Laughs. Giggles, even.

“Funny. I thought it would hurt more.” He moves the blade in a circle, not even flinching as he cores out his own eye. 

It comes out with a sickening, wet pop and that’s what makes Kagami faint to the floor. Kuroko, unfortunately, is a little stronger and watches Akashi repeat the process with his left eye, blood staining his entire face and matching his hair all too well. But what bothers Kuroko the most is that Akashi is still laughing. 

The left eye is removed and Akashi drops the blade, laughter softening as starts to look off balance. He’s wobbly as he steps back from the camera, face and shirt stained in red, but he’s still smiling. Kuroko wants to vomit.

“I kept my promise. I hope you’ll remember it.” Akashi gives a shallow bow and the DVD cuts off. 

The apartment is silent and Kuroko is swift to take out the DVD and break it into as many pieces as possible. The sound of it breaking is somewhat soothing, knowing that no one else will have to see that horror. He’s happy to find Kagami’s heart rate stable and rolls him back onto the couch. 

On his way to splash some cold water on his own face, to wake up from this nightmare hopefully, where his friends don’t gouge out their _eyes_ , when Kuroko spots the wooden box Kagami mentioned before. He knows he shouldn’t. He knows.

But he opens it anyway.

And wishes he didn’t.

-

Akashi has the box made first, picks out the perfect inscription for the inside lid and the finest black velvet for the lining of the bottom. It’s honestly one of his finest designs and he’s glad it’s one of the last things he sees. 

-

Inside the box is the gold dagger, crusted in old blood, and presented beneath the words

**Remember. You won.**


End file.
